Traditionally mobile application tests are constrained to the higher level tests to understand application behavior on live or emulated networks. These tests gather the application functional behavior and results when they get exposed to different network conditions.
What is lacking in the art is a method of end to end application automatic testing in live or emulated networks to understand the interactions between the application, device and network across all layers and analyze the root cause of failures or abnormal behaviors